


看不见的与看得见的

by pomelo7



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 也许有一点点zucest暗示？, 对于设定的猜测/补全, 火烈国王室秘辛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelo7/pseuds/pomelo7
Summary: 这是一条隐蔽的长廊。祖寇知道这一点，阿祖拉也知道。
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Ursa (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	看不见的与看得见的

**Author's Note:**

> 火烈国王室秘辛，关于长廊和画像引发的三个人各自对于尓姝的回忆。

【祖寇】

这是一条隐蔽的走廊。当然，皇宫里并没有什么所谓的“绝对隐蔽”。仆人们穿进穿出，哪里都是他们沉默的暗道。但这里确实没什么人走动——或许是因为皇族们的寝宫和主要的工作场所都在皇宫的另一边，或许是因为它被挤压在高大建筑的一角，导致它看起来那么不起眼。这是很奇怪的：火烈国信奉每个人和物都要能最大程度的被使用，拥有自己的价值，而位于国家中心的王宫作为火烈的象征，更是这种精神和信条的浓缩，它的每一部分设计都是有意义的。所以一条在王宫里被闲置的走廊，听起来简直不可思议。

也许这就是为什么祖寇总是选择走这条走廊的原因。一个比不过自己妹妹的王储继承人，一个总是令自己父亲与王失望的太子——同样格格不入的，祖寇他自己。

祖寇迈着沉重的步子向前走，当经过悬挂在墙上的一张挂毯后，他停下了。

不过更主要的是，这里有他母亲的画像。

祖寇抬起头，望向画中的母亲。这是皇宫内仅剩的一张，其他的都在他母亲失踪后被一并销毁了，为的是不让这个皇室耻辱继续为人所知。（不知怎么的就漏过了这一幅，他心想，仆人们的粗心大意，他不会为此抱怨什么的。）然而画中的母亲却似乎对此事泰然处之。她的面庞和祖寇记忆中的一样平静，慈爱，包容，好像告诉看画的人不必担心，一切事情都会有稳妥解决的办法。画面中的她少见的不是和祖寇或者阿祖拉在一起，或者再加上欧宰的四个人的全家福，而就只是她自己一个人，温柔地微笑着，坐着，手放在自己的膝盖上。

祖寇是在她离开几年后才发现这里的。那天，他又一次在练习中被阿祖拉打败，从旁观看了全程的父亲一如既往的表扬了阿祖拉，并训斥了祖寇：你简直是在给整个皇室蒙羞，给我继续去练习，我希望下次看到你时你能做的比糟糕透顶要好一点。阿祖拉在一旁窃笑，他感到整个脸都在发烫：是的，父亲，我不会令你失望的！对此，殴宰只是轻蔑地哼了一声：但愿如此。

他离开了。阿祖拉不再遮掩，高兴地在祖寇身边又唱又跳：亲爱的哥哥，你看起来很难过啊？但愿你知道，比你优秀那么多不是我的本意。她的眼睛里闪着恶毒的光芒：只是当你这么弱小的时候……噢，打败你真的轻而易举。

祖寇一把把她推开了。他奋力从庭院里跑了出去，尽全力摆脱身后阿祖拉嘲讽的笑声。他跑过训练用的场地，跑过自己的寝宫，跑过他曾经和母亲一起待过的那片池塘——龟鸭看到他经过，都凑了过来想要讨食——他头也不回的越过了这些，只希望能把耻辱和愤怒和父亲对他的失望也一并扔在背后。祖寇的脚因为不停的撞击地面而疼痛，过度扩张的肺让他气喘吁吁，最终，他停了下来，站在原地。感到疲惫，痛苦，悲伤。

当他最终抬起头的时候，他发现自己来到了一个完全陌生的地方。祖寇茫然的转过身。他不记得他之前有来过这条走廊，他也完全不知道自己是怎么跑到这里来的。最初的空白过去后，他开始感到一丝恐慌：显然，这里乃至周围的很大一部分空间都是无人的——整个走廊寂寥无声，连仆人们前前后后匆忙走动的脚步声也不存在，这意味着不存在可以问路或者带他出去的人。

祖寇开始环视周围，试图寻找一个出路。就在这时，他发现了一直处于他上方，俯视着他的那副画像。他呆住了：那是一个女人。挂毯因为常年无人打理，已经很旧了，但这不妨碍他从灰尘和损毁后认出母亲模糊微笑的面庞。

“母亲？”他惊讶地说。女人温柔地笑着，回应他的呼唤。

祖寇不再想着离开了。他退后几步，坐了下来。许久的时间里，他都只是默默的注视着墙上的挂毯。

自那以后，他经常会一个人悄悄来到这条走廊，注视画中的尔姝。这是属于他一个人的时刻。

在祖寇十三岁的那年，他被流放了。离开皇宫前，他一直在烧伤的痛苦中尖叫，他的左眼，他的耳朵，他一度害怕自己会同时失明和失聪。只有几个医生和护士在他的房间里无言地进进出出，给他换药，使他的伤口不至于恶化。没有可以让他喘息的时间——为了能使父亲重新接纳他，祖寇立即开始了自己追捕神通的旅程。之后他在船上，时常会后悔自己当初没有把那副挂毯偷偷取下来一起带上船。幸好，这么多年来那里似乎都足够幸运，那幅违禁的挂毯也没有被仆人或者父亲发现过。

现在他赢得了自己朝思暮想的来自父亲的信任，又一次回到了皇宫里。一切却并没有显得好起来：他仍然是当初那个被妹妹嘲笑，被父亲训斥的害怕的孩子，内心惶恐不安，迷失无措。他想到了自己不久前的那次抉择……………………他真的做对了吗？跟随阿祖拉回去真的是正确的选择吗？即使在永固城那次他背叛了神通身旁那个唯一愿意向他伸出援手的御水师……即使皇叔他也……即使皇叔……

祖祖，你想太多了，你做的事情是正确的，阿祖拉讥诮又甜蜜的声音在他耳边又一次想起，我们是一个家庭啊——你还能到哪里去呢？

回来吧，我们一起可以带领整个帝国走向辉煌。

家庭，他抬起头，母亲的眼睛也在画像中望着他，没有责备。“母亲，我做的对吗？”他问道。没有人回答他。祖寇低下头，让走廊的沉默吞噬他的叹息。

【阿祖拉】

她亲爱的哥哥一直不乐意跟她一起探索皇宫真是可惜，要知道，阿祖拉在这个过程里发现了无数有趣（也许是危险，不过这两个词对她来说没什么区别）的地方。不过她也不能责备他什么：祖祖一直是那样一个懦弱胆小的小鬼，不敢打破规矩，不愿意做周围人不让的事。但凡一点小伤小痛，就要跑妈咪那边去哭诉。

“阿祖拉，我之前怎么跟你说的！不要欺负你的哥哥！”

阿祖拉做了个鬼脸，咯咯笑着跑开了：她根本管不了她。

这太有趣了，对于骚扰祖寇这件事，她可能一辈子都不会腻。

阿祖拉在皇宫里踏着轻快的步子。一路上，她翻筋斗，蹦跳，一边向四周发射火焰，旁若无人的展示自己的御术，大声的咯咯笑。所有看到她的仆人都诚惶诚恐地低下头鞠躬，没人敢对此发出异议。这服从让她的心情变得更好了。她一个拐弯，就甩掉了身后的所有仆人。探险时间到，阿祖拉压制住自己的兴奋，在复杂的回廊中熟练的来回穿行着：她希望这次自己足够幸运，能找到比父亲的密室还要有趣的东西。

废弃的昏暗仓库，无趣；一个不知道曾经用来干嘛的有擦不掉的血迹的小隔间，无趣；放满了剑和武器的锁起来的大厅，无趣。就在阿祖拉厌倦了这次毫无收获的探险，想要回去的时候，一个幽暗的入口吸引了她的注意。真奇怪，皇宫已经被她转遍了，但这条走廊的布置她却完全没有印象。阿祖拉的好奇心再一次被勾起了。她走上前，向里面悄悄地望去——然后，倒吸了一口冷气。

噢，这可真是个大奖。阿祖拉飞速转过身，靠在墙壁上。她的心跳地飞快。是父亲和母亲。独自两人。

该死的，这可不是父亲密室的那种程度。阿祖拉虽然胆大妄为，但她不傻。她知道关于自己的父母有些绝对不能被触碰的区域——这就是其中之一。她闯到了禁地，这不是她应该看到的东西。

阿祖拉试图轻手轻脚地逃离这片危险的水域，但父亲隆隆的低沉声音迫使她停下了。

“尔姝……”他用一种阿祖拉从来没听到过的方式呼唤她的母亲，使她全身上下都在战栗。

“我没事。我不冷。”她固执地说。于是父亲不再说话了。阿祖拉屏住呼吸，又等待了一会，却再没有听到后续。即使是在对被父亲抓住的可能性的害怕中，阿祖拉却也忍不住想到：她从来没有看到过母亲和父亲独自聊天过。好像他们之间全部的互动都只是围绕着母亲阻止他对身边的某些人做一些事情：欧宰，他还是个孩子，拥有些耐心。欧宰，那只是个小事，让它过去吧。欧宰，请不要，欧宰，算我求求你。劝导，恳求，抚慰——她之前怎么会没有意识到？她就像一堵墙，无声坚定地挡在父亲和其他人身边。

这也许是她唯一一次能够看到这些的机会。

没有声音。在被一种不知名的冲动的趋势下，阿祖拉再一次探出头去：她先前没想错，这条走廊她的确从未来过。在昏暗的幽深处，母亲坐着，父亲站在她身旁。他们两个都无言地背对着她。阿祖拉希望他们俩能继续说些什么，什么都可以，皇家事务啊，夫妻间那些恶心巴拉的甜言蜜语啊（倒不是说她真的期待这个），或者只是单纯的问候都行，但是什么也没有。只是静默。沉默就像一片海，隔绝了他们，也淹没了彼此。走廊里的光影翕动，却被阿祖拉错看成了海波动荡的水光，她感到呼吸不上来：她以为沉默的海也蔓延到了她自己身边。吞噬，吞噬，窒息，这就是祖祖当初淹没在海里的感觉吗？他溺水的时候，阿祖拉都没意识到——因为他是那么的安静，随着海波起伏一上一下，苍白的皮肤，手向外伸出。直到母亲大叫后其他人才感觉到不对。祖寇很快就被父亲救上来了，到了这个时候，他才吐出几口水，在母亲的怀中抽抽噎噎的哭起来。

阿祖拉不想再看下去了。她试探地往后迈了一步：没有发生异变。确认现在是安全的时机后，她头也不回的逃离了这里。

第二天，她若无其事的继续骚扰祖寇，对母亲的斥责视若罔闻，追随父亲的脚步。就好像她从来没下潜到他们之间沉默的海一样。

之后的许多年里，阿祖拉都以为自己是这皇宫里唯一知道这个地方的人（也许还有仆人，不过谁会把他们算在内呢？）直到阿祖拉决计跟踪她的哥哥，看看这段时间里到底都悄悄跑去了哪里。拜托，莫非他以为自己隐藏的很好吗？那些奇怪的时间表上的未知活动时间，和他支支吾吾的借口——阿祖拉早就知道他在隐藏些什么，只是她不想太快的使用掉这个惊喜，毕竟留到最后的樱桃总是最美味的。

但是那天祖祖甚至在和她对打时都心不在焉。这可就在阿祖拉的忍受范围之外了。

最好别让我发现你这么大费周章，只是在和梅秘密约会，阿祖拉尾随在祖寇身后，一边皱着眉头。要能同时不被祖寇发现和紧跟对方比她想的要难多了。不然我真的会弄死你——我的付出总得值得点回报。

回廊回环往复，祖寇在前，她在后。他们穿梭，轻跑，走过缝隙和小道。来吧，祖祖，阿祖拉一边向前走一边心想，让我瞧瞧吧，你到底都在干些什么？

他们在一条熟悉的走廊前停下了。祖寇一闪身走了进去，阿祖拉愣住了。

她亲爱的哥哥比她想的厉害多了——不是吗？怒火和想要大笑的冲动同时在她的内心积聚，啊，祖寇，你总是能让我惊喜。她嘲讽地看向跪坐在走廊里的祖祖：他正凝视着上方画像里的女人。阿祖拉不记得自己之前来的时候有看到这副挂毯，她抬头望去：是尔姝。她失踪的母亲。

早该猜到了。还能是因为什么原因呢？

阿祖拉冷冷地望着走廊中央的祖寇。沉默的海早已消失了，这里就像枯涸了的海床，仍然保留着当年的痕迹，祖寇跪坐在这些中间，却对此惘然无知，他那么专心致志地望着他的母亲，勾勒她模糊了的脸庞的每一根线条。阿祖拉没有和计划中的一般进去嘲笑他，但也没有离开。她就只是看着，带着绝对的冷意。

阿祖拉沿着走廊向前走。当她经过那副画像的时候，她仿佛感觉到对方责备的眼神在望着自己。

“别那么看着我。”她不高兴地抬头看向对方。“我只是做了我应该做的。”

画中的女人不认同的微笑，和记忆中她每次干了欺负祖寇或者烧了花之类的事情后的样子分毫不差。阿祖拉瞪了她一会，女人的微笑却始终不变。

“啊，我真讨厌你！”阿祖拉最后气愤地说道。

【欧宰】

欧宰当然知道这条走廊——那是他自己下令建造的。那会他们才刚结婚没多久。尔姝说希望能有一个可以独自静坐的地方，他本来是不想同意的——但是思考后，他提出了条件：只要每次都有我的陪同。她答应了。于是秘密的工程开始了，这是他特意挑出来的选址：隐蔽，无人，远离寝宫。建好后，他又放出了消息：于是连仆人们也不会来到这里。这是皇宫中唯一一条不会被除了他和尔姝外的人经过的长廊，它存在的全部意义就在于他妻子希望独处的念头。

他低下头，尔姝就坐在他的身侧。她是个美丽的女人，毋庸置疑，在看到她的第一眼时，欧宰就很满意——他本以为自己不得不为了预言而取一个粗俗的村妇，但尔姝确实是那个乡下镇子里的珠宝：美丽，快乐，充满生机，甚至是智慧的。她的眼睛和其他火宗人一样的金色，看起来却没有任何侵略性，让他想到朝阳升起时云层被勾勒出的金边，皇宫池塘里盛开的睡莲。第一次相遇时，她因为恐惧而注视他，但那也是美的。

现在她是他的妻子，火烈国的太子妃。那金色于是变了：变冷了，内敛了，坚硬了。不再是睡莲和朝阳，更像是刀剑上隐晦的光。

他扣住她的下巴，把她的脸近乎是温存地转过来，摩挲着。他能感受到对方在尽一切努力不挣扎着推开。

“我的妻子，这皇宫待的可否舒适？还有什么需要添置的吗？”

“不……一切都好。陛下。”她皱起眉头。“谢谢您乐意建造这里。我……很感激。”

“叫我欧宰吧——你是我的王妃，我们不应该如此生分。”欧宰挂上一个少见的微笑，但他的眼睛里却没有多少笑意。“我也喜欢听你叫我的名字。”

这条走廊是一个缓和点，一个暧昧的分界地带。他们的孩子都不在，仆人也不在，于是欧宰乐于展现那么些温存了。一切都在昏暗中变得迟钝，缓和——他和她的矛盾，她的痛苦，他的冷酷。在这里，他甚至偶尔能表现得像个尔姝期待的丈夫。他们会聊些琐事，但更多的时候就只是沉默。他们在沉默中咀嚼自己的思考。没有争吵，没有泪水，这是一段除了在灰烬群岛度假外凝固的和平时光。甚至可以说是美好的。

他当然也知道那副在走廊里侥幸被留存下来的画像——因为这本就是属于他的。尔姝并不知道——她只愿意在和祖寇或者阿祖拉在一起的时候被描绘。这肯定是不行的：一个太子妃怎么能连自己的画像都没有？本来，欧宰是想让她和火烈国皇室的其他挂毯一样，肃穆，不苟言笑，端庄。但是鬼使神差的，他最后却让尔姝在画中保留了一抹微笑。

这当然是不成体统的：欧宰把这副画像收了起来，命人又制作了一副更加符合礼仪的，适合放在大厅的墙上的。欧宰不喜欢那副新作的，像是她每次对什么感到痛苦一样的样子。他有时候会自己独自一人看看画中微笑的尔姝。

在他们达成交易后，尔姝离开了。明面上，他宣称这是一场失踪。于是所有有关她的画像都被烧毁了。只有唯一的一副还留在欧宰自己这里，他的柜子深处。他把它拿出来，挂到了那条走廊上，她微笑着，仿佛默许了他的行为。

他甚至知道自己的儿子和女儿都曾来过这里。他们匆匆的逃开，钻进那个被他和尔姝遗弃了的角落。过去，现在，和未来。他都知道。他十分清楚有什么在持续。

欧宰望着画中的她。这微笑让他想起了他还没有娶她，她还在那个村子生活时的生活。他觉得自己仿佛看到了快乐的叛逆的影子，但那只是光线造成的错觉。于是他终于意识到了：这个微笑从来不是温柔的。它什么也不是，只是空洞，一个在皇宫中延续的空壳，他脑海中的一个假象。嘲讽着他还有他的一切。他那没用的儿子难道不是继承了她的衣钵，背叛他了吗？欧宰内心中的火焰在燃烧，他的手掌间迸发出火花。烈火后，尔姝的面容开始扭曲，变得狰狞。金色的眼睛，美丽的睡莲和朝阳，全是谎言和欺骗。她从未忠于自己。

但最终，他也没有把那火焰燃到画像上。手掌间的火花熄灭了。于是她的面孔又恢复到了一开始的安详。

欧宰不再看她。他迈开步子，朝着走廊的尽头大步走去。

【长廊】

沉默的长廊被欧宰抛在了身后。但它并不介意，因为它知道，不久之后，就会再一次有一个人踏进这里。妻子和母亲。它是他们回忆尔姝的唯一之地。

画中的女人只是沉默地微笑。

他们都忘了，毕竟，她只是幅画而已。

fin.


End file.
